Ferb's Journal
by raanDole5
Summary: Ferb is much more analytical and observational than Phineas. He should be able to take apart the interactions and general relationship between Phineas and Isabella. What he finds may just surprise everyone. T rated for being paranoid.
1. A New Journal

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Loosely based off events in Season 1 Episodes 2a 'The Fast and the Phineas' and 2b 'Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror'**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Journal –

Today, I received a journal for my birthday. It came from Phineas of all people. I know that he cares, but he is oblivious to many things, including emotions and subtle signs. I still don't know how he could have known I wanted a journal, but "One should never look a gift horse in the mouth." It should allow me to vent out some of the feelings that I would never say and analyze observations I make during the day. Still, I already have 14 other journals that are specified by category. I'll just add this as an analysis journal of someone I don't already have. There's only one option left, Phineas and Isabella's relationship. That should be all for today.

- Ferb

* * *

Journal –

Today, Phineas discovered the Danville Swamp Oil 500. We souped-up Mom's car and won the race. Still, I don't think that Phineas would have actually won without Isabella and the Fireside Girls. Isabella's crush on Phineas is still as strong as ever, if not more. Usually, everyone is saying that he never notices her and is totally oblivious. Yet, I see many subconscious hints from Phineas that show he may just be misinterpreting his feelings. When Isabella said to him, "That helmet looks so manly", I swear that I saw him space out from it. That look came again when their hand touched holding the trophy. Of course, Phineas had no idea this happened to him subconsciously.

- Ferb

* * *

Journal –

Phineas's beach today was a hit around the neighborhood. At this rate, the gang is going to be immensely popular by the time we return to school. Isabella had asked to be the lifeguards and he immediately agreed to it. I cannot remember a time that Phineas turned Isabella down. I caught him glancing a couple times at Isabella without him realizing it. The only way I managed to get him to stop was to break into spontaneous musical number. Candace begging Mother to give her paradise was what kept us from being busted. Something like a volcano sucked everything up.

- Ferb

* * *

**AN: I should be updating this infrequently.**

**Read and Review**


	2. First Entries

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Loosely based off events in Season 1 Episodes 5a 'Raging Bully', 7 'It's About Time!', and 9 'One Good Scare Ought to Do It'**

14AmyChan – Ferb never plans to say anything about this, it's a private journal.

Kam I Am – That might appear in a future entry.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Journal –

I never expected Phineas to get in a fight or even get bullied. He was one of the most popular kids on the block and everyone loved him. Of course, that might not apply if he humiliated a bully... After Isabella saved him, he just seemed different, almost out of character. It may have had something to do with the fact that he felt he owed Isabella from not being beaten up (which he told me). From that, one can conclude that his intense training (unlike anything I've seen before in his life) was also due to Isabella's encouragement. When he failed, he locked eyes with her, waiting for the inevitable (until ice cream fell from the sky (how did that happen?))

- Ferb

P.S. I think I may be using too many parentheses (it's some weird obsession I have today (…and there I go again))

* * *

Journal –

I should apologize for the last entry. It's almost like I was hit by an out-of-character-inator or something. Anyways, today we were trapped in 300 million BC with the time machine destroyed. Internally, I was having a mental breakdown, though I managed to keep a stoic look. Yet, Phineas seemed so calm after writing that message in the mud. When questioned about it, he just said something along the lines of 'Isabella will get the message'. It seems that he trusts her enough to put his life in her hands. No one seemed to notice the two unknowingly flirting in the back of the time machine. Still, I don't blame them. I mean, we had a time machine that needed to be plugged in and Candace was being hit by lightning, but somehow survived (maybe because it's rated G).

- Ferb

* * *

Journal –

Phineas and I already decided to create a monetary system with jellybeans by the time we got out of bed, but when Isabella had the hiccups, he dropped everything and came up with plans to help her, not that I minded. Though Phineas overreacted (you could hear everyone groaning), the attention did make Isabella so happy. Watching the security footage, Phineas seemed to be happier and more energized than usual. This was multiplied by a couple fold when Isabella caught him in her arms.

- Ferb

* * *

**Read and Review**


	3. A Loss for Words (and Journals)

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Loosely based off events in Season 1 Episode 10A 'A Hard Day's Knight', 11B 'Journey to the Center of Candace', and 12B 'I Scream, You Scream'.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Journal –

Right now, it's 2300 (11 PM by US time) and I'm secretly writing in England. Bedtime was 2 hours ago, but I never got to write in my journals. I just finished the other 14 since then. Today was a fun vacation, but Phineas seemed less innovative than usual. He could have easily brought all of us back in time to a real medieval festival. Compared to what we usually do, it was a little bland. There was nothing different that day, and it may have even been more exciting with a different landscape and the support of our grandparents. Well, there was one difference, the absence of Isabella. *yawn* Of course, I had to write out the yawn, but have you ever noticed how contagious they get? N0w 1'm jU57 6E7T1Ng T1rEd. I M16h7 fA! A5!eep r nd0M!y 1n 7He nE%T m1nU7E or

**(AN: Ferb is getting sleepy and his handwriting sloppy to the point that he falls asleep)**

* * *

Journal –

Again, I apologize for the entry there. I stayed up too long and fell asleep. I meant to say "Now I'm just getting tired. I might fall asleep randomly in the next minute or so." It also turns out that I left all my journals in England, so I only have this one left. I guess I'll just have to condense everything together to save space.

- Ferb

* * *

Journal –

This may be one of the few entries where I actually use the journal for what it was intended to be used for. Of course, I'm fitting two days into one… Anyways, when Isabella lost her sash, Phineas just had to get it for her. He just can't stand seeing her sad apparently. Also, when she had her tonsils removed, he planned a giant ice cream sundae. If I know my brother, which I do, he wouldn't have made that for anyone else, even me. It might be something like a surprise party, but nothing that personal.

I'm still sad about losing my journals, but I can't tell anyone. If Phineas knew, he'd just want to analyze them, especially this one. If that happens, the results could be disastrous.

- Ferb

* * *

**Reviews –**

KuriMaster13 – Yes. Yes he did.

14AmyChan – Ferb is romantically inclined, so he can't resist helping them.

heartphinabella05 – I plan on doing some of those.

**Review if you have suggestions for future entries.**


	4. More Entries

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Loosely based off events in Season 1 Episode 24 'Out to Launch', 25A 'Got Game?', and ' 26B 'Hail Doofania!'.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Journal –

Today was fairly eventful. We made a rocket and almost got killed in the asteroid belt and crushed by a giant robot (I have no idea where that came from, but I'm not going to question it). The life threatening situation is what gets you on your toes and is part of the excitement of working with Phineas.

However, he just has no idea how to act when facing romance. He knew that Isabella was trying to ask him to go with her to the dance. To him, it seemed awkward to go with his best friend and even came to me for advice. I just said to do what seems right. And he just ignored her each time and even messed up the rocket a couple times from nervousness. When she finally got the full question out, he was twitching and had no idea what to do, so he just brought me along. I almost face palmed, but managed to keep my stoic composure. Sometimes, I think I should just tie up Phineas and teach him about romance or lock him and Isabella in a closet until they figure it out.

Instead, I chose to stay home at the last minute, so Phineas had no choice but to go alone with Isabella. I said that I would work on the model for next day's invention. With that, I started on a Minecraft model. (It helps me to visualize the project and is immensely popular with the neighborhood. Not to mention that Candace can't bust us for a game) When Phineas got back, he was HOLDING ISABELLA'S HAND! I started giggling like mad, but kept the news to myself. I'd help Phineas with his relationship, just in good time.

I should get back to Minecraft.

- Ferb

* * *

Journal –

Not to repeat myself, but Phineas will do anything Isabella asks for. He made the F-Games in record time, quicker than our usual work. I really don't see how he is so oblivious. Still, I am honored to have an international game larger than the Olympics named after me. One hypothesis I have is that Isabella has been Phineas's only close female friend, so he misunderstands his feelings towards her. Even if this were the case, I shouldn't force anything, but instead let in all happen naturally.

This time, Phineas ignored Isabella again. When he thought she had never seen a rainbow before, he just had to make a rainbow-inator. However he never meant to ignore her; it came from all the excitement and energy he had from doing something for Isabella. He never did criticize her when he found out that she wanted to see a unicorn. Anyone else and he would say, I quote, "Oh! That's completely different. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

- Ferb

* * *

**Review if you have suggestions for future entries.**


End file.
